The Waking Floors
Potential Enemies Only the Broggs may appear here. Potential Bosses *Frothy The Dragon *Some Harmless Markings *The Obsolete Operator Lore Standart lore - The Awakening : Elderly Mr. L trusted three of his students most. Regan was pretty and all did as she told, for they sought her favor. Goneril was strong and all did as she told, for they feared her power. The third, Cordy, was so shy that no one ever heard her say a word. : One day before Cordy's ninth birthday, Mr. L was summoned to the Administrators' Office. He left the three in control of the room. The charismatic children ran to Regan, the athletic to Goneril, and the remainder drifted to Cordy. Regan's followers cackled as they joked and danced, Goneril's grunted as they sparred. and the quiet ones huddled closer to the corner. And Mr. L never came back. : And Cordy saw Regan and Goneril signal each other. And then all the beautiful and powerful children attacked the quiet ones. The bookcases were pulled down, and the desks tossed about, and all the quiet children killed. The victors poured out into the hallways delighted, for the teachers had vanished and the school was theirs. : Except, hidden beneath a fallen bookcase, Cordy was alive, and she had discovered how to speak. Upon beating Chapter 1 - A Tale Revised : A girl named Cordy awoke under a broken bookcase, confused and scared, having barely survived Goneril and Regan's attack in Mr. L's classroom. Every time a Cordy awoke under the bookcase, of course, the school was different. : The Edgewood Home for Lost Children is an uncertain place, and the hallways reorganize themselves in a variety of patterns. Strange things still danced on the chalkboards and sloshed in pots of stew, and somewhere Goneril still paced impatiently on an upper floor. This time, however, new creatures awaited her in the darkness. : Cordy recalled only the classroom. Memories can be reset, if not destroyed. Certain teachings, however, remained. Upon beating Chapter 2 - A Moment Rewritten : A girl named Cordy awoke under a broken bookcase, confused and scared, having barely survived Goneril and Regan's attack in Mr. L's classroom. Every time a Cordy awoke under the bookcase, of course, the school was different. Edgewood's stability and purpose, however, requires that every student is always the same. : Unlike the others, every Cordy was slightly different. This one had confused memories of terrace bramble and flying ice, of Goneril's followers building fortresses and of Regan floating above the ground. Perhaps certain questions came to her. How long, exactly, had she been asleep? How many times had she awoken? Why would she keep returning here? : An old lesson from Mr. L may have occurred to her. "An interesting question for you to consider," he had said, "is this. Can a memory itself remember? And can it be redeemed?" Upon beating Chapter 3 - A Dissolving School : A girl named Cordy awoke under a broken bookcase, confused and scared, having barely survived Goneril and Regan's attack in Mr. L's classroom. It was strange, because she didn't remember any bookcases in Mr. L's classroom. : The air in the school felt different than before. Cold drafts streamed through the room, as if new cracks had been opened in the walls. She saw a scrap of yellowed paper swoop by, so quickly that it was gone even before she had a chance to focus on it. Then, only for an instant, she saw paper everywhere. : She recalled a voice, erudite and menacing, that had seemed to speak to her while she was asleep. "You have no right," it said, "you're not even you. You're just a reflection of another." Category:Floors